legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S6 P3/Transcript
(The next day after Shade's return, Miles and a few of the other Defenders are seen walking around outside of town) Miles: *sigh* Now THIS is a nice day! Uraraka: I'll say! Ian: I'm learning to take advantage of EVERY moment peace we get now. Izuku: We all are at this rate. Miles: Yeah. Scott: So, how do you guys think Yang and Shade are doing? Miles: Well, we did let them stay the night last night. Uraraka: Man she never left Shade's side the whole time. Its really sweet in a way. Scott: Yeah. She was a lot more broken up about Shade then we thought. Izuku: But he's back now and all's good now. Miles: Yeah, sure i- (Miles then stops before he notices the hairs on his arm start standing up) Ian: What's wrong Miles? Miles: My Spidey Sense. It's going off the charts. Uraraka: Why?? Izuku: Guys...? (The group then turns and looks as Izuku points up to a portal opening up above the city) Miles:....What the hell...? Ian: That is not good! Izuku: We....We gotta tell the others now! Miles: Right on it! (Miles then pulls out his Portal Emitter and sends a signal to the other Defenders who are all seen at home. Alex then checks the signal) Alex: Hm? Kyle: What's going on Alex? Alex: ......We gotta go everyone. Erin: Huh?? Alex: Something's happening in the city! Ruby: What is it?? Alex: I don't know! Just get ready everyone! Emily: On it! Rose: Right away! Alex: And someone go wake Yang up! Ruby: I'm on it! (Yang is seen asleep in her bed. Shade is currently bonded to her, also asleep) Ruby: *Opens the door* Yang! Yang: AH!! What is it?? Ruby: You two gotta get up! We're going out to fight! Yang: Fight? Ruby: Yeah! Now get ready and hurry up! Yang: Okay! (Yang gets up as Ruby leaves the room. It then cuts to Peter Parker swinging through his version of New York before his Emitter goes off as well) Peter: Huh? (Peter checks to find the same signal) Peter: Oh crap! I'm needed by those heroes. (Peter lands on a nearby roof and activates the portal before he enters it. It then cuts to The Defenders and their allies arriving at New York later on as they look up at the portal) Alex: Holy crap... Miles: Yeah, no kidding! Rottytops: What is that??? Erin: Trouble. BIG trouble. (The heroes look at the portal before they're all joined by Peter) Peter: Hey guys. Alex: Peter! Glad to see ya buddy! Peter: Same. So what's up? *Looks up* Oh... That's what's up. Ian: Yeah. Alex: So, what's the situation on this thing? Izuku: We don't know. Miles's Spidey Sense just went off and when we looked, we found this! Miles: Nothing's come out of it yet. Erin: *Looking at her phone* Well, I just got a text from Mom and Dad. They'll be here with Stark and Mr. Strange soon. Alex: Well then. With them here, we should be able to handle this no problem. Ian: Let's just wait for a bit then. Alex: Right. (The heroes then go and wait for the others to arrive. It then cuts to later on as the police and SWAT are seen forming barriers around the roads. It then shows The Defenders as Seris and the others arrive) Alex: Dad! Seris: What's the situation Alex? Alex: Kind of obvious ain't it? Erin: Giant portal with something dangerous probably on the other side. Ashley: We can see that. Tony: Yeah. That doesn't look good. Stephen: There's a dark power emanating from that vortex. Ashley: Yeah. I'm sensing it too. Seris: Well, it doesn't seem like it's- (The portal then sends out a shockwave before it fires down a beam of energy down onto the ground) Alex: Whoa! Kyle: Not good! (The beam continues before it stops, revealing a figure kneeling down on the ground) Ian: The hell...? Jack: Who is that?? (The man then begins to stand and look up at the heroes, revealing himself as Alkorin) Seris: Alkorin.... Alkorin: *Looks around* Well well… What a humble little city... *Sees the Defenders* And my enemies have come to greet me. *Sees Seris* Including my killer... Seris:..... Peter: So, that's the God we're fighting right? Miles: Yep. Jack: Sure is. (Alkorin is then joined as his Enforcers then beam down to his side) Alkorin: Did I hear that correctly? You're gonna try and fight me? Leo: You'd be making a mistake if you do. Noob Saibot: The master himself has far more power than all of you combined, even without us being here! Starkiller: But if you're all willing to fight, I'm more then happy to add a few more deaths to my kill count. Alex: Don't bet on it. Erin: He might have some stones, but together, we are still match for you guys. C. Peter: Prove it. Alex: We will. (Alex turns to the other heroes) Alex: Yang, Rottytops, I need you to go get your friends for this fight. Yang: you got it! Rottytops: No prob! Alex: Hey Jess, can you go get Raiden and the others for me? Jessica: Yeah I'll get it done. Alex: Good. And remember, we need everyone. Yang: Right! (The three then open portals before they all head through) Alkorin: Sending your friends away huh? You're only making yourselves more vulnerable. Alex: Oh don't worry. They'll be back soon. C. Peter: And by then... It will be too late... (The two groups begin a start down. After a few moments, They attack, with only Seris and Alkorin remaining where they are) Alkorin: Seris Lorthare.... Seris: Much as I hope I wouldn't, there was always a feeling deep in my gut that I'd see you again Alkorin.. Alkorin: You shouldn't be surprised. You ended my once glorious reign over the shadow realm. Seris: Nothing glorious about it. What you did to the Shadows, to Andrak and Bwynraya. It was a blessing to all you died. Alkorin: Call it a mere bump in the long road ahead. You and that fool David Johnson should've known that neither of you could have the strength to kill the God of Darkness. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts